


Просто чтобы нарушить

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: «Для некоторых людей порядок – это всего лишь контроль… Другие стремятся получить приказ, призывающий к порядку, просто чтобы нарушить… те, кто сильнее всего жаждет дисциплины, ищут порядка, поскольку его нет в их сердцах. И это их пугает», – Магна Толван, «Доктор Афра № 17».«Ты хочешь взять меня на коленях или что?» – возможно, Афра, продлись эта сцена хоть чуть дольше.





	Просто чтобы нарушить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [simply for the chance to break it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141955) by [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon). 



Для кого-то, кто раньше с таким упорством посвящал себя делу Империи, Магна Толван слишком мало скучала о своей предыдущей жизни. Прежде она ожидала, что жизнь вне контроля Империи, а уж особенно жизнь с Афрой, будет самым настоящим хаосом, из-за которого она отдаст себя в руки Империи, вероятнее всего, на казнь, не позже чем через неделю. Вместо этого Толван, можно сказать, смирилась. Да, иногда всё вокруг становилось непредсказуемым, и она не могла утверждать, что ей это нравилось, но тактические навыки любого военного ухудшались без неожиданностей. И, в конце концов, теперь у неё были свободное время для сна, возможность есть самые изысканные деликатесы, которые только могла предложить галактика, а не армейские рационы, а также путешествие в компании, из-за чего жалеть об Империи почти не приходилось.

И всё же, какой бы прекрасной ни казалась возможность удовлетворить каждое её желание, она часто скучала по порядку. Не по постоянно висящему над головой ощущению казни в случае, если она совершит слишком много ошибок, отнюдь, — её приятно удивил тот факт, что мотивация работать не пропала, когда её жизнь не подчинялась строгому линейному распорядку, — но по комфорту, который приходил с осознанием существования правил и инструкций, которым будут следовать все люди, включая её, и, как следствие, хоть чему-то в этой всеми забытой галактике, на что она могла положиться. Именно Афра в итоге предложила хитрость, благодаря которой появились новые пути, через которые Толван могла насладиться контролем в собственной жизни. Собственно, поэтому они и находились здесь голые сейчас: Толван сидела на краю кровати, Афра — на коленях на полу, лаская её ртом. 

Не совсем то действие, что восстановило бы чувство безопасности Магны в этом хаотическом мире, но, тем не менее, было потрясающе, очаровательно хорошо. Каждое движение языка Афры всё увеличивало удовольствие, и волна жара проходила по клитору каждый раз, когда она смотрела вниз и видела руки Афры, грубо связанные, протянувшиеся вдоль спины. Толван находилась в своей стихии, ощущая безопасность, возможность полного контроля ситуации и очень, очень глубокое удовлетворение — так, что она вот-вот была готова кончить, но сейчас время не наступило. Они едва-едва начали.

— Афра, — произнесла Толван, не стараясь скрыть то, как тяжело дышала, — медленнее.

Афра не замедлилась.

Толван предупреждающе сжала волосы Афры, давя на голову. Должно быть, больно. Афра, хныкнув, начала работать языком _быстрее_.

— _Афра_ , — приподняв её голову за волосы, отрезала Толван, давая пощёчину — нежно, больше как напоминание, чем наказание. — Это был _приказ_.

Афра уставилась на неё.

— Ты сказала, что я не могу кончить до тебя. Я очень хочу кончить.

Услышать это не было неожиданностью. Собственно, поэтому Афре и связали руки - потому что она не могла прекратить ласкать себя, вылизывая Толван. Она не извинилась за неподчинения приказам, но Толван и не просила. Она просто взяла верёвки и связала Афру отработанным движением, думая о том, что и в Империи было больше средств контроля, чем простое подчинение.

Это заводило её больше, чем Афра призналась. Резкий выдох на отдалении от касания языка Афры, который та заметила и знала, какой именно эффект это произведёт на Толван. Но разве имело значение то, что Афра знала? Контролировала всё здесь Толван.

— Ты уже дважды не подчинилась мне за пять минут. У этого будут последствия. Вставай с колен и прижмись к кровати.

Толван встала на колени позади Афры, чтобы стабилизировать ту, когда она поднимется на ноги без использования рук, и держать в равновесии.

— Я думала, политика Империи в том, чтобы наказывать за третий проступок.

— Третий проступок ведёт к казни.

— О-о, — улыбнулась Афра, после чего удостоверилась в том, что привлекла внимание Толван, когда та ставила Афру на кровать. — В следующий раз душить меня будешь.

— Если хочешь больше, тебе придётся вежливо спросить, а не нарушать правила. И тебе придётся доказать, что ты можешь вести себя хорошо, — она села, перетащила Афру на бедро, лицом вниз, и аккуратно положила руки на зад Афры, — ты будешь считать каждый удар, громко, и ни одного другого слова не скажешь, пока я не закончу.

Она могла видеть только часть лица Афры - щёку, вжатую в кровать, но знала это восстающее против всех правил хмурое выражение лица.

— Если это, конечно, не слишком тяжело для тебя. Скажи, если думаешь, что слишком, и тогда я выберу другое наказание.

Афра нахмурилась только сильнее.

— Нет, сэр, я могу выдержать всё, что угодно.

В комнате воцарилась мёртвая тишина, раздавались только шлепки, каждый раз, когда рука Толван касалась зада Афры, и рваный вздох последней. Не такой уж опытной и хорошо знающей мир она была. Толван не могла точно понять, шокировал ли Афру сам удар, боль от него или неожиданно приятное ощущение. Не то чтобы это имело значение. Суть была в дисциплине и возможности увидеть, способна ли Афра подчиняться. Ну и ещё в том, что Толван очень, очень сильно удовлетворял вид зажмуренных глаз Афры и неровность её дыхания.

Но даже это не могло сравниться с тем, что Толван испытала, когда после долгой, напряжённой паузы Афра наконец сказала: «Один».

Они прошли весь путь до двадцати. Толван не была уверена, что Афра сможет это сделать, особенно учитывая то, как та сопротивлялась сначала, но между ударами проходило много времени, достаточно, чтобы Афра могла восстановиться и, разжав зубы, посчитать каждый. К тому моменту, как счёт дошёл до двадцати, Афра прижималась бёдрами к Толван, отчаянно стараясь ёрзать, но каждый раз это не выходило, оставалось ждать следующего удара, каждого следующего произнесения числа.

Ожидая подчинения, Толван даже не знала, были ли такие случаи, когда она подчинялась бы с такой же охотой. Как имперский офицер, Толван командовала армиями. Но то, что происходило сейчас, чувствовалось как власть куда более высшего порядка.

— Ты хорошо справилась, — прошептала она, сдвигая волосы с лица Афры.

Она чувствовала жар щёк Афры, когда та закрыла глаза и произнесла:

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить.

Она была так хороша, что Толван почти хотелось сказать «да». Но невозможно дисциплинировать людей, если их научили, что хорошее поведение равно разрешению нарушать правила.

— Ты помнишь приказ, который тебе отдали, — мягко произнесла она на ухо Афре. — А теперь я помогу тебе снова оказаться на полу.

В этот раз, когда голова Афры оказалась меж колен Толван, не было никаких споров, никаких попыток взять всё в свои руки. В этот раз Афра хныкала, сжимала бёдра, тёрлась о пах в отчаянии, но не своенравии, просто ожидая, пока Толван отдаст ей приказ.

В этот раз, когда Толван сказала ей воспользоваться языком, но медленно, Афра подчинилась без всяких вопросов. Но, помимо этого, в этот раз Толван не принуждала её делать это медленно слишком долго.

Толван командовала большим количеством людей, но никогда не чувствовала себя так. Здесь она чувствовала себя завоевательницей миров в такой же степени, как когда была капитаном. И даже больше. Взять желание Афры и изменить его со своевольной норовистости на это, на это стремление, это желание удовлетворить её было больше контроля или власти. Она чувствовала себя как настоящий творец. Она чувствовала себя как художник. Толван помогала завоёвывать миры прежде, но раскрасневшаяся, стоящая на коленях Афра убеждала её в том, что она первый раз создала что-то прекрасное.

Может, Афра и находилась под её контролем, но себя Толван больше контролировать не могла. Она, почти потеряв рассудок, дрожала, текла, хаотично вцеплялась в волосы Афры, что, наверное, должно было вызывать сильную боль. На эту сцену она планировала нечто иное, но забыла обо всём, будучи слишком сильно поглощённой тем, как ей это нравилось прямо сейчас и как это подтолкнуло её слишком близко к краю, чтобы отступить.

— Афра, — она громко выдохнула, — Пожалуйста.

Она вдавила Афру вперёд, почувствовав давление языка Афры, легчайшее касание зубов, после чего растворилась, кончив, в волнах удовольствия, застонав, начав произносить что-то невразумительное; её руки дрожали, касаясь головы Афры, пока она, наконец, не откинулась назад на постель, дыша так, будто только что закончила пятикилометровый забег.

Толван поняла, что, будучи поглощённой приятным чувством, нежилась слишком долго, когда Афра произнесла: «Ну, теперь я могу кончить, или как?».

Она помогла Афре снова забраться на постель, в этот раз более неуклюже. Афра более не держалась так ровно. Она упала на живот, не думая о том, что это сделает с её связанными руками, и расставила ноги.

— Что... что ты хочешь, чтобы я...

— Сэр, ну ладно вам, хоть что-то, трахните меня, я не знаю, пожалуйста.

Толван ввела два пальца внутрь её, чувствуя жар, влагу, бархат кожи; не успела она сделать и нескольких движений, как Афра кончила: всё её тело напряглось, а она сама сдавленно крикнула в простыни.

После этого в комнате снова воцарилась относительная тишина, если не считать их частого и сильного дыхания. Толван полежала на месте несколько секунд, а затем опёрлась на локоть, чтобы наблюдать за Афрой — за её закрытыми глазами, раскрасневшимися щеками, за тем, как она забыла о существовании мира вокруг. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем она заметила напряжение в плечах Афры и решила, что можно развязать её руки.

— О, я была достаточно хороша? — сонно спросила Афра, когда Толван это сделала и снова можно было положить руки на бок.

— Ты показала, что способна учиться, — сухо ответила Толван.

— Ты знаешь, что я имела в виду, — Афра перекатилась на бок и открыла, наконец, глаза. — Было хорошо?

— Было ли... да, конечно, — моргнула Толван. — Ты должна знать, как это хорошо, как иначе?

— Шучу, конечно, я знаю это. Я лучшее, что у тебя было. Во всём, — Афра подползла к боку Толван. — И ты показала, что тоже можешь учиться. Как и всегда. Терять контроль не так уж и плохо, а?

— О чём ты говоришь? С тобой всё в порядке? Я дала тебе такую сильную пощёчину, что разум покинул твоё тело, и ты отправилась в альтернативное измерение, где ты была главной во всём этом?

— Просто говорю, что это был единственный раз, когда я видела, что ты так отчаянно хотела кончить, что взмолилась об этом, а мне представилась замечательная возможность понаблюдать, — Афра ухмыльнулась, а потом схватила Толван, вглядываясь в неё. — Тебе не нужно бояться хаоса внутри тебя, знаешь. Тебе не нужна дисциплина, чтобы быть в безопасности и контролировать себя. Твоё сердце и так прекрасно справляется.

— Афра, — Толван коснулась ладонью её щеки. Она на самом деле не знала, что сказать. Мысль о потере контроля всегда её пугала. Она никогда прежде не думала о другом виде безопасности, вере в то, что если она на самом деле ослабит внутренние щиты, всё равно сможет вернуться к порядку в себе. И она только что сделала это, даже не заметив.

— Тебе это понравилось, и ты хочешь сделать это снова, а?

— «Преступники со скрытой любовью к ботфортам», помнишь? Ты всегда знала, чего я хотела, и никогда не пыталась сделать вид, что это иначе, — Афра самодовольно улыбнулась. — Ты никогда не сможешь меня контролировать. Но твои попытки всегда будут мне нравиться.


End file.
